Why Him
by SAOMNYIC
Summary: (Sonamy) Amy is just starting freshmen year and is looking for great friends. On her journey though she meets an cocky blue hesgehog which will leave her wondering why did I have to meet him. Why Him.
1. Chapter 1

So I decided to make a new story and delete the old one because it wasn't my cup off tea any more. The reason why I've been gone is because of my tablet being gone for an really long time it just won't turn on. Why because I don't have a charger, and I can't by another one because it's an old tablet. So I'm really sorry for taking so long. I hope enjoy this.

**Character are owned by swag except for my O/C**

" I don't fuck with you!"

Amy eyes opened slowly daring to close again as she slid her screen to turn off her alarm. Laying their for a minute.

She finally got up and walked to her bathroom where she had her clothes lying on the counter. It was a nice plain t-shirt, zebra stripped leggings,and pink converse. After she put on the clothes she did all the bathroom things you do in the bathroom and left with an messy bun and eyeliner. She walked down the stairs of her house and stopped in the living room to find her dad lounging on the couch flicking through channels on the t.v

"Morning dad" She said.

"Morning sweety." He replied sipping on a cup of coffee.

Amy looked around "Hey where's mom?" She questioned.

"Still sleep" he replied blankly.

"oh,okay" Amy stood their for awhile but just decided to start walking to school after grabbing her backpack.

"Bye dad, love ya!" Amy yelled as she left the house.

(Amy's P.O.V)

"Hi my name is Amy Rose."

"Hi nice to meet you I'm Amy Rose."

"Wassup my names Amy."

No, no, no, none of them are good enough. I need something that would make me sound sweet, caring, smart, and a good person to be friends with. I can't start freshman year with a lame Introduction. Hmm let's try again.

"Waddup my names Amy and I'm dope as hell, chill as ice, and hot as shit. But I'm still very smart yet sophisticated. I'm the whole package."

"Ummm, hi doll."

I froze. I tried to not show embarrassment but my face already red and my eyes were as big as plates

_Oh. My. God. I was talking to my self the whole time. They probably think I'm an crazy pot head. This is not good. Let's just play it cool._

I turned towards the creature and smiled which turned out more to be an 'I just farted and did you smell it' type of smile.

" Hiiii." I gleamed.

This creature seemed to be a bat, an white bat to be specific. She was wearing skin tight black leggings and shirt, but with many accessories. She was wearing an burgundy scarf, big diamond shaped earrings, a gold embezzled watch and red wedges. It's safe to say that she was was one hot bat but very intimidating.

The bat watched me exams her and put her hand on her hip.

"Sweety how are you? You doin okay?" She asked with an smile.

"Oh I'm doing fine, just practicing my introductions to my class." I reassured her.

She gave small smile "Your a very cute little thing. Your name Amy?"

I smiled "Yes, I'm a freshman. What are you?"

" My name is Rouge the Bat I'm an sophomore."

"Oh cool, cool" I nodded looking around the street.

_OH SHIT._

_School, I've just been standing at this street corner. School starts at 7 and it's 6:47._

_"_Hey Rouge wanna get going school gonna start soon." I piped.

"Sure hunn" and we started to walk to school.

-At School-

(No ones P.O.V)

Amy walked to her first period class she had 7 classes in total and math was her first. She walked into the class which seemed to hold at least 40 kids in it she chose an seat in the back by an blue hedgehog. The hedgehog had greased back wind swept hair. He was wearing an black Adidas shirt and grey sweats with fresh new black Jays with an black watch on his arm to compliment the shoes. He was an muscular fellow.

Amy walked to the seat and sat hedgehog looked Amy up and down and turned back towards the teacher.

"So I got up this morning and tripped on my sheets and fell on my face." He paused to be greeted by giggles,"Then I found that I didn't have any coffee beans at home so I had to drink faculty coffee which just ended up spilling on my pants, so then I had to borrow another teachers pants which he so happened to have. And now I'm hear teaching you." The teacher smiled at his new class.

He was an brown hedgehog with glasses. He had on an normal teachers attire with the exception of an cross hanging around his neck. He was an very clumsy teacher though.

The hedgehog turned his head back towards Amy and checked her out again.

_This chick is hot that pink skin is doing something to me._

He thought.

"Hey pinkie." He whispered to Amy.

Amy looked at him and he smirked at her.

Amy didn't no what to think about this but she found it very rude to call her out of her name.

Amy frowned. "The name is Amy."

He just brushed it off. "Hey my names Sonic" he said quite loudly.

"You two!" The teacher yelled.

Amy and Sonic both looked towards the teacher.

"Talking already on the first day." He said.

"Sorry Mrrrr.." She hinted for his name.

" Smith." He answered

"Sorry Mr. Smith, he started talking to me first."

He looked at Amy and Sonic and just let them off with an warning but told him to not let him catch them again.

(Amy P.O.V)

Damn it, shit, shit, shit

On the fist hour I get in trouble by the teacher when it wasn't even me who was talking. It's not fair. Why me. I looked up at the teacher to try to listen to what he was saying but was to busy thinking about how sitting here was the wrong choice. I knew that this guys aura was a strange one but I didn't know he would be an ass. Pfftt Pinkie. Really, I'm not from My Little Pony.

I started to listen to the teacher in peace but I was greeted by an unsettling comment.

"These are your seats for the whole year. There is no exception. You chose to set their so there's no other choice."

No

No

No

Why.. Why do I have to set by him.

Why him.

So that's the end of my chapter I wanted to make a new why him since I didn't like it at all. This chapter was a little slow even for my taste, but it will get funnier in do time.

I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave criticism.

Rate and review

SAIMNYIC~~~*


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

Hey guys I'm back. In planning on making Humor actually happen in this story I just need someone for her to interact with, but It'll get funny after the introductions (first few chapters)

All characters are own by sega except for o/c

1 2 3 RIIINNNGGGG

Amy sounded off in her head as the bell rang. Amy couldn't get out of the classroom fast enough as she zoomed and turned her way through the maze of chairs and desks and escaped the classroom.

"Yo, Pinkie!"

Crap.

"Pinkie." He said right in Amy's ear.

Amy was shivered and cursed underneath her breath. " Hey" she said reluctantly.

Sonic looked at Amy's butt " You lookin fine ass hell." Sonic licked his lips still staring at it.

Amy twisted her face into complete and utter disgust as she started walking faster to her class but it was no use he was keeping up with a single step.

"Can't loose me I'm pretty fast. One with my legs and two... well you guess." He smirked at her.

Amy was thinking off an way to get out off this and away from this creep but couldn't think of anything but to just to ask him to leave her alone but that was a bust too.

"Babe what's ya number." He reached towards his back pocket.

Amy was pissed now that he wouldn't leave her alone "555- shut-the-fuck-up and email fuckyourself " then started to walk faster.

"Woah looks like we got a feisty one. Anyway I'll hunt you down later." Then he zoomed down the hallway.

I never believed their was people like that but I guess their is.

Amy thought to her self. Amy walked into her 2nd period class which was art thought by an white cat. Amy hoped her seating wouldn't be wrong but sat next to a black hedgehog in the back by an window.

"Hi" Amy said barely.

The dark hedgehog looked at her and gave a nod to her.

"Sup"

He was wearing black jeans and and white shirt with an angel on it complimented by black combat boots.

Amy looked at him and her eyes widened.

I must've grew some balls to sit by this hunk of sexiness I mean dem muscles doe

"What's your name?" Amy asked shyly.

"Shadow. Yours?" He raised an eyebrow

" Amy Rose."

"That's a cool name."

"Cool like the other side of the pillow,cool." Amy joked.

Shadow stared at her with a 'that was stupid face' and looked away saying a small 'yeah'

Nice one Amy, let's try this again.

"Soooo... What lunch do you have." Amy said looking down.

"1st"

"Really I have that too. We should sit together." Amy gave an genuine smile.

Shadow looked her up and down as if worrying for her. "You sure?"

Amy nodded

"My table has a slut, an idiot, an clueless jokester, a genius, and two girls." He listed

Amy smiled at him interested in his table now.

"What are you on the list?"

Shadow gave an cocky smile showing his sharp teeth. "The hot, silent type."

Amy blushed and looked at her pants.

"Well what's the table like." Amy said looking at a white paper handed out to the class to draw on.

Shadow rubbed his temples,"Well you'll see when I show you." And he started to draw.

-(Lunch)

"Yo let me get some pickles off your bun homie." An silver hedgehog said with an hair style that looked like weed.

"No pot head My burger means my pickles!" An red echidna exclaimed.

"What you call me? Me and my two friends would make you eat those words." The hedgehog waved his fist around.

"That's exactly what I want to Silver." He said while sucking on a long pickle slice.

"GAAAYYYY!" The silver hedgehog laughed.

The echidna turned red and was about to punch the guy but an cream colored rabbit intervened.

"STOP IT!You guys act like children." The bunny said.

"They got small dicks like children too." The bat said.

An yellow Kitsen laughed but questioned the joke, "You sure that's appropriate Rouge?"

"As long as your not physically touching one then it is fine." The bat said.

"I don't know about that." A purple cat also questioned.

"Fuck what she says like Nicki Said in Anaconda my were not talking about Eiffel here." The echidna said.

"More like erasers." Silver held one up.

"Why you even lookin' at my dick, you gay or something?" Knuckles smirked.

Silver laughed. " Naw dude just got to size up the competition"

(Amy P.O.V)

It's all clicking in my head about the people Shadow was describing.

Rouge= slut

Echidna= idiot

Hedgehog= clueless jockster

Kitsen= I guess genius

Cat and rabbit= two girls

I starred at them seeing how they were all different yet still the same. I felt like I belonged almost.

"Fuckers!" Shadow called out.

They all looked up and seen me and Shadow standing there.

"Who's the girl." The hedgehog nodded in my direction.

"AMY!" Rouge squealed and jumped up from her seat to hug me, " I didn't expect to be sitting with you Hun." She grinned.

Rouge turned towards the table and started to name the people at the table.

" The silver hedgehog is name Silver ironically, the echidna is named Knuckles, the rabbit is name Cream, the cat is name Blaze and last but not least Tails the two tailed Kitsen." She went to sit down again. I just went to sit down by Shadow who has already decided to sit.

I decided to go and sit down by the cream colored rabbit called Cream.

"Hi," Cream said to me.

"Hi."

"Your so pretty." Cream complimented.

"Oh, your so sweet. Your beautiful." I said sending one back to her.

Cream is such a sweet girl. I wonder does she have a boyfriend.

"So Amy I want you to know this is the cool kids table. So if you want to set with us you have to be cool." Silver chuckled.

I wiggled in my seat uncomfortably and took a bite of my salad. "Oh really."

"Naw I'm just messin' with ya. It's nice to meet you." Silver reached his arm across the table.

I took his hand and shook it slowly.

He's a weird one.

"So what do you do for fun?" Blaze

Asked.

I scratched my chin. "Hmm I usually like things that involves experience. You know li-" before I can finish I was pulled by the shoulder to face Sonic wearing an arrogant smile.

" Sup Pinkie,"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance wishing he did not have my lunch. I just turned around and started eating my salad again.

Sonic sat down by me

"So how bout you and me go hit up an club." Sonic leaned in towards me.

I looked around the table looking for some help out of this situation, but everyone was looking normal except Knuckles seemed really mad. He slammed his fist on the table and growled at Sonic causing people from near by tables to look.

"Look Sonic the fuck hedgehog Amy doesn't want to fuck with you, you ant shit to her. So get your spiky ass away from her." Knuckles said nearly touching noses with Sonics.

Sonic scowled "Get the hell out of my face Knuckles." Sonic said calmly.

Everyone at the table including me was getting worried that one of them may throw a punch and I think someone should go do it.

It should be you

What know it shouldn't

Yes it should your the cause of this

Yes but this looks like more than it just bring about me

Just do it.

Okay

I took a deep breath and leaned in towards them and opened my mouth.

"St-."

"Cut it out." Blaze said. "Your acting like children."

I watched as Sonic and Knuckles both took a seat but still holding their glares. Knuckles scoffed and Sonic smiled. I felt really thick tension their but decided to ignore it and again eat my sandwich.

"Pinkie you want to go to the club with me right?"

Ohhh cliff hanger. It took me a while to write this but it's done and polished with a few scratches here and there. This story is still very different than most of the story that I previously wrote because it was just everywhere from Amy having powers to her and her abusive dad and abused mom. Even to what was the point of Sonic kissing someone in the closet. It was noobish and I didn't like it. So maybe this one can turn out better.


	3. Chapter 3: Can we smoke that?

Thx for reviewing Sonamy478, , and xXxSoSwagxXx

Even if it's a little it's still a lot.

"So do you want to go the club with me or not?" Sonic raised an brow.

I furrowed my eyebrows and scowled and replied with an stern,"No."

Sonic looked flabbergasted when I told him no almost as if it never happened to him before, but he seemed to straighten himself out and smirk again at me.

"Oh really? Your messing one hell of an night with me but I have other fish in the sea." I saw him look over at Tails who was looking back at him and smiled at him.

"Hey, buddy come over to night I got something planned." Then I watched as he got up from the table and walked away to his across the cafeteria.

I let a breath out and again tried to eat my salad. It seemed like eating was a good idea because everyone started to do it too.

It was like this for about 5 minutes which seemed like 3x that.

I finally decided to speak,"So what do you guys do for fun?" Trying to reflect the previous question back at them.

Silver raised an finger, "What don't we do?" He paused looking around the table."Exactly what I thought, but if anything we don't usually go to the club to be honest, but we do go to the movies and restaurants a lot though."

"Yeah, we usually go out on the weekends or stay over at each other's houses it really fun." Cream said to me.

"Oh my gosh!" Rouge blurted."What if she came and joined us at one of our slumber parties."

I felt liked when I seen the whole group smile and nod in approve at the idea.

"Just make sure to prepare yourself for the craziness we have in store." Shadow mentioned with an mischievous smile.

_Riiiinnnngggg_

I heard the class bell ring and gathered my stuff and said my good byes to the group. When I was walking to my 6th period class which I believe was just down this hallway. I looked at my phone and it read '11:50' on the clock. I thought there was enough time to go and get a drink so I made a right to the nearest water fountain.

While I was drinking water I wondered how it would be when I go over to Rouges house would it be fancy with waiters and a room with a bartender, and where her living room with a giant tv screen. Also how would the party be like?

_"Hey Amy pass the alcohol!"_

_"All we have is beer, that's not alcohol is it?" I tried to read the bottle._

_"Well it's a drink, and what's a drink?"_

_"Alcohol." I hazily smiled._

_I looked at Silvers head and a question came to mind."Lets smoke your hair and get high off of it."_

_Silver laughed,"I don't know_ _if It's possible."_

_I laughed also," We can always try, we can always try."_

Naw that's not realistic at all. What about though.

_I sang like a cannery as we were playing singing games and I doing pretty well._

_"Oh killem!"Knuckles yelled at me._

_"Give me, give me more. Give me, give me more." I sang passionately to the Britney Spears song._

_"Take it off, take it off." And off it came._

Woah, now that was just insane.

I finished drinking from the fountain and wiped my mouth with my arm. I started to walk to my class again and my heart started beating.

_Wait where is my classroom, I could've Sworn it was down this hall._

I looked around a little more and in the corner of my eye I seen two people making out in the corner.

_Eww why do that in the middle of passing periods like that._

I walked in their direction cause they were by the bathroom and I was still trying to find my classroom. When I got close they started to take shape and to my surprise it was Sonic and some blonde girl sucking faces. For some reason I got really mad and before I knew I stormed over their.

"What the fuck!" I screamed.

Sonic and the blonde broke apart in shock and the girl stormed away. Sonic leaned back on the wall and looked at me in annoyance,"What?"

"What? What do you mean what? You are being slutty in the hallways."

"So what you didn't have to look."

I was shocked by what he just said so idiotic,"How can I not look you are just sucking damn faces in he fucking hall."

"As I said you didn't have to look." He glared.

"The fuck or you just a slut then, an asshole that just doesn't care what he puts out."

"Don't be a bitch."

"A bitch, fuck you."

Sonic smirked at me and walked closer,"I'd duck me too." He put his hand on my face and leaned in,"I know you want to do."

_Slap!_

My hand was stinging and my blood was boiling with anger.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE. I DONT FUCKING WANT YOUR DICK WHY DONT YOU UNDERSTAND THAT. IM NOT HAVING SEX WITH YOU!"

Sonic was holding his face in his hand and his nose crinkled and his mouth turned into a scowl.

"WHAT THE HELL."

"You two."

I turned away from Sonic and I starred at my counselor. My heart started pounding with fear. I didn't know if I would get suspended or expelled but I'm hoping I would get let off from blowing my fuse. I looked over at Sonic and it looked like he was thinking the same thing. That asshole it was all his fault why'd he had to get me pulled into this.

"You two follow me to my office." The counselor started walking in the direction to her office and I followed behind her with sonic not to far away.

We made a turn into the main building and turning my head ironically I found my class right by me. So this whole thing could've been avoided if I just came here I wasn't even close.

Eventually we ended up in her office and it was dimmed lighting, and it smelled of cinnamon. She sat us down in front of her desk in these blue chairs and put on a stern look.

"Do you know why your in my office?" She leaned forward towards me and sonic. We nodded.

"Why then?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Sonic answered.

_"_Because we were yelling at each other."

"Yes, that is right. There were a lot if complaints from teachers and staff complaining about screaming. What I want to understand is why?"

I answered easily," It's because Sonic was disturbing me with making out with this blonde hedgehog. They were practically sucking faces."

I watched as the counselors eyes looked over at Sonic." Is this true Mr. Sonic?"

Sonic nodded.

"Well you know our school policy right?"

I watched him nod again.

The woman leaned back in her seat and let out a sigh and leaned back forward. "Okay since Sonics on the football team and you Amy are new I'm going to let you off."

I looked shocked over to Sonic and unknowingly smiled at him as he did the same.

_That was a close one_

Okay that was my chapter I know it's been long but it's a lot easier to find time for writing on the weekend. So I will most likely update more around the weekend. Any who I hope you enjoyed the chapter I wrote and also hope it's not to short.

SAOMNYIC


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people this is 4th chapter of this story and I hope this one will be good. Gonna try and make it interesting but if you do have some problems in my story maybe you can pm me or leave a review. Enjoy.

**All characters are owned by sega/Archie **

**Except my o/c's**

I walked out of the office with an sigh of relief. I was pretty happy that I didn't get in trouble, but I was still mad that Sonic didn't get in trouble for kissing in the halls.

_You would've got in more trouble if they found out you slapped him in the halls_

I looked down and wondered if slapping him was to far or not. I mean I think the situation called for it.

I looked up at Sonic and watched as he walked. He walked with the swag of any other guy but something was different about his walk. It's like he knew he was the best. Even to how his butt looks when he- NO AMY!

Sonic is a jerk let us not forget that. But I still owe him an apology.

"Sonic." Sonic looked back at me with an slightly annoyed glance.

_Ouch_

"What." He said with out looking at me:

"i-I-I'm sorry." I looked down at my shoes again.

"Kay." He said looking back at me.

I decided to continue,"You know for slapping you."

"Kay" he said coolly.

I felt a spark of annoyance,"Sonic I'm apologizing. I'm trying to make an effort to heal our bad start." I lectured.

I watched as Sonic came to a full stop and turned around with that annoyance still lingering in his eyes. "Oh sure I forgive you. For the fact you screamed at me, then you cursed at me, called me out my name multiple times, and slapped me. But I was making out in the hallway with a girl and called you a bitch. So I'm sorry." He said with strong sarcasm.

_Well when you put it that way._

I frowned realizing what he said was true. I have true anger problems and have to try to not get involved in people's business.

I looked up at Sonic feeling really guilty for what I've done.

"I'm sorry." I smiled then I walked away. That was all I can say without loosing my pride. Can't drop that for anybody.

**(Sonic P.O.V)**

What is wrong with that pink hedgehog. She slapped me over a little joke. She should've minded her own damn business when I was making out with Tina. Then she almost got me in trouble with the counselor. She is a hand full.

I walked into my classroom and sat down next to Knuckles.

"What's up." I said giving him a bro hand shake.

Knuckles returned the handshake."Where were you haven't seen you since I totally whipped your ass in that argument at lunch."

I chuckled."I was in the counselors office."

I watched as Knuckles eyes sparked interest. "And.."

"And what? That all I'm telling you." I leaned back in my seat.

Knuckles turned away and I heard him mumble to himself."Well should've never answered my question in the first place then."

I smiled again and looked around. In the corner of my eyes I can see Tina exposing her cleavage a little at me while other girls smile and waved. I give a smile for show but I'm actually don't like Tina doing things like that or at all to be honest. But she's the cheer captan, and I'm quarter back, socially were a match. But I couldn't give two shits about the girl.

"Hey, Sonic." My ears perked up. "Sonic."

I turned my head to find Tina basically showing me her boobs completely not even caring that she was catching the attention of other guys.

"Tina save that for later." I smirked. Not wanting to get caught by the teacher. She pouted but did do as I said.

_Hmm. I wonder what's the pink hedgehog is doing right now. I'm still curious about her even if she slapped me._

Without noticing I realized that my hand was on my face still feeling the sting from her hand. Even though she slapped me hard I don't mind that she did though I'm still annoyed that she did t in the first place.

"Sir, sir"

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my teacher calling me.

"Yes."

"Will you introduce your self to the class?"

I nodded and stood up.

"My name is Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." I said.

"Age, and hobby." The teacher added.

I smiled causing some girls to squeal."Ah. I'm 16 and driving. And my hobby is football." I said sitting down.

People clapped and It was on to Knuckles.

"Yo, my name is Knuckles which is ironic." He raised his fist." I'm 17;older than most because I started school late so yeah. Oh and I play football with my pal here Sonic." He slapped my back with his big ass hands.

I watched as the rest of the class did their greetings and by the end the bell had rang.

I got up from my seat and Tina was immediately on my arm.

"Hey Sonic." She pressed against my arms.

I looked down at her and flashed a cocky grin." Hey Tina."

"Come on." She smiled pulling me out the door.

I walked down the hallway with Tina on my arm smiling. People stared and I got greetings from everybody I passed. But out of the corner of my eyes I spotted Tails and thought it was a good idea to go over to him.

"Hey Tina I'm going over to talk to Tails."

She showed an obvious deep frown but let go of my arm and swayed her way to her friends without a single bye. I shook it off and walked over to my body.

"Hey Tails, how's life treating ya." I leaned on an locker.

He closed his locker and faced me."Nothin much just have a lot of A.P classes though."

That's my Tails." How's it like with the juniors." Remembering that the counselors said that the classes were to easy for him and had him skip sophomore year.

"Nothin much just got a lot of looks for me being my age in all I mean I'm 15 in a class of 17 year olds."

I nodded."Hey what are you in the gang doin this weekend."

Tails looked a little hesitant to answer." Well were all going over to Rouges house to play truth or dare and watch some movies."

That intrigued me."Cool when is it?"

"Saturday, at 6"

He frowned," Amy's gonna be their too."

I frowned too just kinda wanting it to be me and my friends all together, but I guess having Pinky around would be entertaining.

**(No ones P.O.V Saturday)**

Huh it's Saturday already.

Amy thought as she say at her desk drawing and picture of an flower blooming from a lake.

**Amy was wearing black baggy sweat pants and a white shirt with flowers. With that she were one purple sock and one green sock. Her hair was down and was messily falling down her back. **

Amy leaned back into her seat and let out a sigh.

"Agh, what to do?" She said out loud. She was already bored out of her mind from drawing this complicated flower. In a last effort to find something interesting to do she walked out of her room and down the stairs.

"Hey bro." Amy said to her brother.

Her brother was an white hedgehog just like her father. While her mom was pink hedgehog too.

Her brother looked up at her and said a hey back. Leaving Amy still bored. So she decided to play around with him. She crept over to the couch and stood their behind him ready to pounce. But to her loss her brother already knew what she was going to do and grabbed her and threw her on to the floor.

"Adrian!" Amy shouted from the floor. Adrian loomed over her with a smile laughing evilly at her.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Adrian got on top of Amy and started tickling her. Amy started bursting out laughing, tears sliding down her face as she wheezed and squealed.

"ADRIAN! PL-PLEASE STOOOPP!" Amy pleaded.

"What is going on down there?" An voice boomed from the top of the stairs.

An pink hedgehog walked down the stairs but stopped abruptly when she looked up to see from her angle her son looming over his older sister who had her legs spread and was sweaty.

Their mom stood there with eyes wide and mouth opened slightly.

"Could someone tell me what is going on here." She demanded more than questioned.

Amy and Adrian looked at each other and back at their mom and almost perfectly in sync they said,"It's not what you think."

"Oh then what is it?"

They quickly got off of each other and dusted off their clothes to revealed that nothing could've possibly happen with their clothes on.

"You see I came down the stairs cause I was bored and I seen Adrian here sitting on the couch like Adrian does and I said hi to him but he didn't greet me the way I wanted so I crept over to him and was going to pounce on him but he grabbed me threw me over the couch and then got on me and started tickling me." She breathed.

Her mom smiled and let at a small laugh."That's what it looked like to me. What did _you_ think I ment." She raised an brow.

Adrian and Amy shuffled in their spot uncomfortably knowing exactly what they thought she thought. Amy decided to leave the awkward situation and go to the kitchen.

_Hmm what to eat_

She thought as she looked through her options. She thought that roman looked good but she also thought that BLT was equally appealing.

_So many good choices for such a small girl._

Her dad walked into the kitchen and reached over Amy to get a bowl and then grabbed some roman.

"Can you make me a bowl?" She smiled innocently. Her dad looked her up and down and got another bowl.

"You are such a needy child." He smiled,"But I still love ya."

Amy and her dad sat down at the table and ate their roman in peace with chopsticks for the authentic look. Amy glanced at the clock and seen that it was already 4:30 and she nearly chocked.

_It's almost time for the get-together._

She finished her roman and cleaned up then ran up to her room to get ready.

_So many things to choose but still to little options._

She rushed back and forth trying to find the perfect thing to wear to her first get-together in a long time. She figured out what she wanted to wear and headed to the bathroom and got in the shower. She washed her self with strawberry soap and washed her hair. She got out the shower and put on her clothes did her makeup got her bags and headed out the door with a wave and love you to her family.

_Amy time to have some real fun._

So that's the end of this chapter it was pretty long but the next chapter is truth or daarreee ohhhhh. Any way hope you enjoyed it.

Rate and review

SAOMNYIC~~~*


End file.
